Wątek:Spongebobkotek123/@comment-26521507-20160628105356/@comment-26521507-20160705114924
Craig: What happened while we were gone? Me: It started off with SwaySway deing, and the I went and told the Pizzawinners and Buhdeuce the sad news. Then I called Ketta over to see if she would be Buhdeuce's new best bap since SwaySway was dead, then she asked who will replace her, it was originally going to be Cricket, but then we all agreed it was going to be Jimmy Neutron. Then Foo and Fee are heard crying in the bathroom. Apparently, Harvey died as well. Also, they both died from being crushed by a boulder. Anyways, after cheering up the twins, we decided to find a new best friend for them, and the new best friend turned out to be Claire, which is perfect, because Claire and Fee are good friends shown in "Buds Before Studs" and Foo is her crush. Then we decided to tell Dade, and he ran off crying, and we eventually told Irving and Miriam, and of course they were sad about this. Since we didn't want them crying all day, I decided to cheer them up by mentioning the egg. Then the twins and Claire also me and Iza went to have some fun and we decided to go to Dump Island, where the Trash Bandit lives, and after that I decided to pull a prank and it was the toilet wrap prank, where one covers the toilet brim with plastic wrap, and the next one to use the bathroom would get quite a shock. Then we realized we were going to Harvey's funeral soon, so we asked Jelly to record the reaction just in case. We arrived at the funeral to find half of Littlebark at the funeral. After the funeral we went home and T-Midi was there, and got the reaction. He apparently was picking up his order, and decided to use their bathroom. Then the next day, we went to SwaySway's funeral. Then after that, Piri is crying in the girls bathroom. Apparently, she had a crush on Harvey and just misses him so much. Then Claire tries to cheer her up, but then Buhdeuce mentioned the revival loaf which brings the characters back to life. We went and got the loaf after Buhdeuce ate the example, and it's in the same cavern where the Breadator lives by the way. Anyways we got a few loaves. Me: Foo revived SpongeBob as an example of how to give the loaf to the dead character. The way he did it besides involving digging the grave is similar to planting a seed, but with a loaf of bread by the way. He died similar to how SwaySway and Harvey died, anyways. Also, Piri must've not remembered, probably because she really missed Harvey, because she was crying in the girl's bathroom again. Claire then cheered her up by reminding her about the revival loaf. Zoona and Roni then said that they revived SwaySway and Harvey again, and that's pretty much when you showed up.